


Five Minute Break

by GuitarDad



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Exploration, F/M, Glasses, Innocence, Kissing, Laughter, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Summer, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Sex, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuitarDad/pseuds/GuitarDad
Summary: It's those long summer days when you just need a couple minutes to relieve some tension. With the rest of the town beating the heat elsewhere, Connie takes Steven for a short walk in the woods.





	Five Minute Break

The branches snapped. Connie and Steven laughed as they hurried down the path, through the woods to their favorite clearing. With all the adults back in town and the sun keeping people occupied, it was easy to slip away. The children crushed leaves underfoot and brushed past the greenery. Connie led the way, one hand reaching back to hold on to Steven.

Both of them slowed and caught their breath. A dense canopy prevented them from the worst of the sun’s heat. Steven wiped his forehead with the back of his wrist. When he opened his eyes, Connie was already there. Her kiss was so normal now to him, and he held her close as their lips pressed together.

The beginning of this summer had been the first time Steven had realized he could act on these feelings, and Connie’s willingness to press on had opened his world up. Now, with her arms around the back of his neck, the places they had gone weren’t as scary.

Even still, this was a little much. Steven glanced around the break in the trees, shifting from one foot to another.

“Are you sure we’re gonna be okay out here?” he whispered.

Connie leaned back and averted her eyes, still bashful despite her eagerness to lead. She took off her glasses with one hand, then knelt down to put them on the grass.

“Nobody comes out here,” she replied. “And this is only a five minute break, right?”

She didn’t stand back up. Steven grabbed the collar of his shirt, squirming as Connie got comfortable on the ground. He knew his body was reacting appropriately, but no matter how many times he had felt her hands or she felt his, the sensation was new to him at this point in his life.

One of Connie’s hands came to his hips, and the other to his groin. The boy closed his eyes as the palm of his best friend’s hands massaged the bulge in his jeans, pressure mounting against cotton and denim. Steven liked it better this way, when she got him riled up first, instead of having to start all soft. She had said she didn’t mind, but it made him self-conscious.

They wouldn’t have to worry about that for this playtime. Connie unzipped Steven’s fly, then reached inside until she felt the inner seam of his briefs. When her fingertips touched his bare skin, Steven had to bite the edge of his t-shirt to keep from making noise.

Gingerly, she fished out the boy’s stiffening penis, pulling it out of his clothing and exposing it to the summer air. The plump little shaft was just like Steven in a way - not the most imposing stature, but stocky, plucky, standing at attention. The edge of his foreskin had just begun to pull back. Connie used her thumb and forefinger to roll back the hood. The smooth glans glistened and twitched in her hand.

Steven was sensitive, but not so much that Connie couldn’t rest the head on her tongue without making him balk. They only had so much time, though, and she wanted results. Steven let out his first whine as Connie closed her lips around Steven’s cock and slipped it into her mouth. Had they been nude, she could have pressed her lips against his groin without discomfort.

“Connie, oh gosh,” Steven murmured, letting his eyes close. She brought her hands to his hips, and he put his hands on hers.

It was easy to work on Steven. The warmth in her mouth was comforting and intimate, and Connie enjoyed the lewdness of their little games. The taste of Steven’s private parts was more than just skin. She took comfort in his friendship and their exploration together. Besides, they knew each others limits. That’s what friends are for.

Steven’s little grunts brought her back to reality. He was self-conscious about the sounds that he made, but Connie loved them. She hadn’t realized how much she had been focused, and how determined she had been sucking him. Steven moved his hands to hold on to Connie’s head, stroking her scalp lightly as he watched her work her magic.

Even after resurrance, Steven wondered if Connie really was enjoying herself. There didn’t seem to be much from this that would bring her pleasure. As she locked her lips tightly and hummed around Steven’s shaft, the boy shook and let that feeling go. If she didn’t like it, she would have said something, and she wouldn’t have been the one to lead him here.

Connie made one last trip to the base, then let Steven slip out of her mouth. She let it rub against her face, the head a brilliant pink as it brushed her cheeks.

“How does that feel?” she asked. 

“It feels amazing, Connie.”

“Are you close?”

The boy hesitated, then nodded. “I could be.”

With one hand, Connie stroked Steven gently as he unbuttoned his jeans and shimmied them to his ankles. She let go as he pushed his underwear down as well. His prick caught on the elastic, the bounced back up with the release, stiff as a board. Steven’s skin was almost perfect, without any hair besides peach fuzz and no marks around his thighs. It must have been Gem magic of some kind, and Connie was almost jealous. 

No time for that, though. When she let Steven back into her mouth, Connie slid down all the way until she could press her face against the warmth of his body. Steven clenched his fists as he let his body rock, sliding against the wetness of Connie’s tongue. He was getting to the edge.

It started deep in his abdomen, a pressure near the base of his groin. Connie cupped both his testicles in her right hand and tugged gently as she felt Steven’s tension rise in his body. She could sense the resistance, the feeling that he wanted just a little more but didn’t want to hurt her with his demands. She closed her eyes again and took a breath, bobbing her head just a little faster.

There, that was the right speed. Steven pulled his shirt up to bite on it again as he gripped Connie’s hand on his hip. She was so good at this, and he loved her so much. He felt the first pumps start to release, and he moaned between the cotton as he reached his trembling climax.

Connie kept her face down as she felt Steven orgasm, holding his penis completely inside her mouth while he came. She could taste it, yes, but she felt it more, the way that his body warmed up and his prick trembled with pleasure inside of her. Connie held on to Steven for a few seconds as his voice dwindled, as his panting abated. It was always just a little more than she expected, but that was okay.

Slowly, she withdrew, still suckling on Steven, until the softening member popped out of her mouth. The pressure of her lips had pulled his skin right back over, gently encapsulating that tender pink head once more. Connie swallowed to get the last of it down, then promptly put her glasses back on and looked up.

Steven’s expression was nothing but grateful. He ran a hand through her hair, and used his thumb to wipe a little spittle from the corner of her mouth.

“T-thank you,” he said, reaching down to help bring Connie back to her feet.

“My pleasure, Steven Universe,” she giggled.

She reached up in turn to smooth his tousled locks. He blushed - despite his face already being red from exertion - and reached down to awkwardly lift his legs and get his pants and underwear back up. There might be a little leaking into his briefs, but he could do a load of laundry by himself without anyone noticing.

The two friends hugged, drew back, and kissed again. They held onto the kiss; Steven wondered if, one day, they could kiss with their tongues, like romance stars. When they drew back, Connie was already smiling.

“Want to come back to my house?” he blurted. “Pearl, um, could make us some lunch.”

“I’d like that.”

Connie stepped back, and held on to Steven’s hand. She was waiting for him to lead the way. Steven paused, but smiled, and the two friends continued laughing as they disappeared once more into the trees, the same way they had come in, leaving nothing but the wind behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline-wise, this comes way before where we are now, so don't worry about that. Also, this is a completely different timeline than my other story, so don't worry about that either. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. This was a quickie I needed to get out of my system. Enjoy, I suppose.


End file.
